Aquilo que chamam felicidade
by Karen13
Summary: Um missing moment do final do mangá, volume 24. Sakura está atrasada de novo para a escola, porém encontra no caminho uma pessoa especial que a atrasará ainda mais... Sakura/Shoran


_Nota da autora__: Essa é minha primeira fic de Sakura Card Captors e foi feita para um challenge de Drabbles, ou seja, histórias pequenas, de no máximo uma página, sobre temas. Existem 100 temas, e o tema dessa fic é "Beijo". Seria um missing moment logo após as últimas páginas do volume 24 do mangá de Sakura Card Captors. Enjoy!_

Aquilo que chamam felicidade

Por Karen

O inverno estava terminando na cidade de Tomoeda, e algumas flores de cerejeira já começavam a brotar timidamente nas árvores naquelas manhãs ainda geladas. E Sakura Kinomoto estava atrasada, como sempre.

- Sakura, você não vai perder o horário? – Kero perguntou, flutuando pelo quarto da garota. – Não disse que vai a pé hoje para a escola?

- Estou indo! – Sakura respondeu, ajeitando os sapatos. – Ai, ai, ai, estou atrasada! O Touya vai encher de novo se eu continuar perdendo a hora!

- Essa monstrenga dorme demais. – não deu outra; Touya, seu irmão, provocou-a quando a garota de 14 anos desceu as escadas correndo. – E faz maior barulheira também.

- Eu não sou monstrenga! – ela gritou saindo correndo, sem ao menos tomar o café que seu pai Fujitaka servia à mesa.

Sakura correu o mais rápido que pôde, sem parar para pedir desculpas a um menininho que vinha andando de patins na calçada que ela derrubou no caminho. Já era a terceira vez que chegava atrasada na escola essa semana, e o professor Terada não iria desculpá-la dessa vez. Ela estava correndo vendo estrelas piscarem na frente dos olhos quando freou bruscamente ao virar uma esquina. Havia uma grande árvore de flores de cerejeira ali, porém, mais que isso, havia uma pessoa parada ali. Um garoto que ela conhecia, mas não via há muito, muito tempo.

Ele sorria para Sakura, e ela sentiu o coração disparar e quase parar na boca. Seus lábios estavam abertos em espanto, e ela não sabia se era real, se era sonho, se ria ou se chorava. Ele também estava com o uniforme da escola Tomoeda e, em uma mão, segurava uma pasta com o seu material e, na outra, um ursinho de pelúcia que Sakura não via desde o dia que tinha se despedido daquele menino. Quando ele ainda era um menino, e ela, apenas uma menininha.

- ... Shoran...? – ela engasgou, sua voz querendo sumir, suas pernas moles como gelatina. Ela teve vontade de perguntar se ele era de verdade, mas sua voz não queria mais sair.

Shoran Li sorriu, e Sakura sabia que ele era de verdade, pois nunca esqueceria aquele sorriso e aquele olhar, que ele reservava apenas para ela.

- Finalmente eu consegui terminar todas as coisas que tinha que fazer em Hong Kong. – ele disse, e sua voz era diferente, mais grossa, mas ainda amável como ela se lembrava. – De hoje em diante, vou poder ficar para sempre aqui, em Tomoeda.

Aquilo não poderia ser real. Depois de tanto tempo... tantas cartas, tanta distância, tanta saudade... Sakura achou que estivesse sonhando.

- Verdade...? – ela conseguiu sussurar.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, e não parecia estar brincando.

- A gente não vai mais precisar trocar cartas e telefonemas?

- Não. – o sorriso dele se alargou. Por um instante, Sakura apenas o olhou, seus olhos começando a se encherem de lágrimas. Ela não suportou mais e se jogou nos braços dele, sentindo aquele calor amoroso, as lágrimas agora caindo livremente.

- De agora em diante, a gente vai ficar junto para sempre! – ela disse feliz, feliz como não se sentia há muito, muito tempo.

Shoran a fitou com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso encantador no rosto. Eles estavam tão próximos, que Sakura podia sentir a respiração tranqüila dele... e então, Shoran se aproximou ainda mais, como ninguém jamais tinha feito... mas Sakura não recuou, ela não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas confiava em Shoran como em ninguém no mundo. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu que ele também, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu os lábios quentes dele encostados ao seu, ainda abraçados, e Sakura teve certeza que era aquilo que chamam felicidade.

FIM


End file.
